¿Feliz cumpleaños Serio?
by XAliinattionX
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Seri pero... Ciertas personas hacen de ese dia un dia amargo


_**Yaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Hola! Vengo esta vez con un corto Fic que se me ocurrió de la nada ^^**_

_**Y bueno, ya todos sabemos a quienes les pertenecen los Combo Niños -_-**_

**Feliz Cumpleaños Serio**

-Oye Pilar

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-Jueves ^^

-No, me refiero al numerito u.u

-Ah eh… 20 de Noviembre :B

-…Ah…

-Paco

-¿Si?

-¿Olvidamos el cumpleaños de Serio… Otra vez verdad? ._.

-… Si ._.

…

-**¡MIERDA!**

_En otro lugar de la escuela de Nova Nizza_

-…Estoy totalmente deprimido – Serio cierra su casillero lentamente – Otra vez se olvidaron de mi cumpleaños – Hace para el mismo pucherito y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas – Me iré a casa, al menos ahí me quieren u.u – Y dicho eso tomo su mochila y con pasos lentos y no intencionalmente silenciosos salio por la puerta de entrada de la escuela, dirigiéndose a casa a comer pastel de cinco días atrás (?.

Así es, el cumpleaños de Serio fue hace cinco días atrás y nadie lo recordó, solo sus padres y sus hermanos, fuera de eso, nadie mas y eso, era lo que dolía.

Cabizbajo y con ganas de romper el llanto camino lento hasta su casa.

-**¡SERIOOOOO! **– Gritaban por los pasillos de la escuela Paco y Pilar buscando algún indicio del pelianaranjado, pero solo se encontraron con la sonrisa cautivadora de la rubia Azul - **¡¿No has visto a Serio? **

-No ._. Lo vi hoy a la mañana pero se veía muy decaído, supongo que se habrá retirado temprano

-**¡¿Azul que no recuerdas? **– Grito Paco histérico

-¿Qué debería recordar? .-.

-Hace cinco días atrás fue el cumpleaños de Serio **¡Y lo olvidamos!** De nuevo :|

-… ¿En serio?...

-**¡SI!**

-**¡Vamos a buscarlo y a pedirle disculpas**! D':

Así fue como recorrieron toda la escuela, las calles, los edificios **TODA **Nova Nizza

Serio llego finalmente a su casa, deprimido se saco la mochila y la arrojo a un sillón que había cerca, saludo con un gesto pobre y carente de alegría a su familia y subiendo las escaleras se encerró en su habitación, se arrojo en la cama cubriéndose con las sabanas y luego de mucho pensar y amargarse mas el corazón, se quedo dormido.

-¿Y si vamos a su casa? ._. – Pregunto Paco

-Eh… Buena idea :|

Caminaron, no, mejor dicho, corrieron hasta la casa de su amigo y tocaron la puerta, cuando recordaron que se habían olvidado los regalos.

Salieron corriendo otra vez, dejando a la madre de Serio verlos alejarse y quedándose sorprendida con el "_Hola niños_" en la boca, como sea, ya volverían.

-**¡Regalos! ¡Esto ha sido lo peor que hemos hecho! **D: - Decía Pilar revisando una caja llena de peluches de gatos, perros y pandas con pequeños carteles que decían: "_Feliz cumpleaños_", "_Feliz aniversario_", "_Feliz Navidad_", etc.

-¡Somos los peores amigos de la historia! D: - Decía Paco viendo una sección de bolas de Cristal

-**¡Chicos esperen! **– Grito Azul, a lo cual llamo la atención de ambos – No importa que tan fantástico sea el regalo… Serio no nos perdonara esta vez, cuando es nuestro cumpleaños el primero que nos saluda es el, y nosotros siempre nos olvidamos de su cumpleaños… No importa que tan lindo sea el regalo… Serio se guardo ese dolor por cinco días, esperando a que nosotros, grupo de marmotas, recordáramos esa fecha tan especial – Se sienta en una banca de madera – No podemos curar la herida sentimental de Serio con algo tan egoísta y material como un regalo – Concluyo con tristeza, en realidad, se sentía basura.

-Azul tiene razón – Dijo Pilar – No nos perdonara esta vez

-¡Estupidos sean los sentimientos frágiles de Serio! ¬¬

-¿Qué podemos hacer? :S

-¿Por qué no… vamos a su casa y tratamos de hablar con el? – Propuso Pilar – Una disculpa aunque sea reparara un pedacito de la… enorme, grieta que… Hicimos en su… corazoncito ._.

-Supongo ¿Vamos?

-Vamos u.u

Los tres Combo Niños caminaron de regreso a la casa de su amigo, practicando en el camino de que manera disculparse.

Al llegar, la madre de Serio los atendió nuevamente con una sonrisa.

-Hola, ¿Se encuentra Serio? – Pregunto Paco con una sonrisa algo tímida y culpable

-Eh si esta… Pero nose que le paso cuando regreso de la escuela, creo que se sentía mal y se fue a dormir – Dijo – Aun así pasen, de paso lo despiertan ^^

Los tres sintieron esa apuñalada fría de culpa en el pecho y entraron, saludaron a las hermanas y al hermano, al padre y a la madre.

Subieron las escaleras con lentitud hasta llegar a la habitación, y estar frente a la puerta gris que decía: "Habitación de Serio".

-¿Abro o no abro? – Pregunto Paco teniendo la mano en la perilla

-Abre – Dijo Azul

-Tengo miedo D:

-¡Abre de una puta vez Paco! ¬¬

Pilar fue la encargada de girar la perilla, acto seguido de que entraron al cuarto.

Todo estaba oscuro, ni los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, solo podían verse los muebles que se veían opacos por la oscuridad, y la cama que tenia sobre ella y debajo de sus sabanas un bulto.

-¿Esta dormido? – Pregunto Pilar

-Si ronca es porque esta dormido n.n – Dijo Paco

-No, yo se como duerme Serio, el no ronca como tu ¬¬ - Dijo Azul – Serio no ronca en lo mas mínimo ^^

-Jum ¬.¬

-¿Lo despertamos?

-Nose :S Siento que nos golpeara fuerte :| ¡Muy fuerte! D:

-Y creo que nos lo merecemos .-.

-¿Qué tal si venimos mas noche con un regalo? ^^U

-Cobarde ¬¬ ¡Buen plan! :D Huyamos e.e – Los tres chicos estaban por salir cuando escuchan una palmada y luego se encienden las luces.

Los pelos se les erizaron del miedo porque ya sabían que significaba.

-Ya los oí – Escucharon detrás de ellos, voltearon algo avergonzados para descubrir frente a ellos un rostro blanco, pelianaranjado de ojos verdes con ganas de llorar – No hace falta que traigan regalos, se el porque de su visita…

-Serio… Nosotros… No quisimos, ya sabes… No quisimos olvidarlo ósea fue… Un accidente – Trato de explicar Azul

-Lose, esa es su excusa todos los años: "_Lo sentimos, se nos paso_", "_Perdona es que no tuvimos tiempo de acordarnos_", "¡_Ya Serio por favor es solo un tonto cumpleaños!_", "_No importa, el año que viene será_" Y así sucesivamente… ¬¬ No importa que sea, todos los años se olvidan

-…Perdón… - Dijeron al unísono los tres avergonzados chicos, no sabían en donde poner a cara de vergüenza y de culpa.

-No importa… El próximo año será… - Término diciendo Serio para levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia ellos – De todas formas cinco días no son tan importantes ¿Verdad?

-…Serio, de verdad, no queríamos… - Dijo Pilar siendo la primera en levantar su mirada

-Tranquila, ya no estoy molesto

-Pero estas… Decepcionado

-Podría decirse que si - **¡Auch! **– Pero hace mucho que aprendí a perdonar los errores de las personas a las que quiero… Descuiden, se que no lo hicieron apropósito

-Aun así – Dijo Azul

-Perdónanos

-Ya olvídense – Serio quería terminar la conversación ahí - ¿Quieren comer algo? n.n

-Yo si ^^ - Dijeron Paco y Pilar corriendo a la cocina, Serio iba a ir detrás de ellos pero algo lo detuvo.

-Serio… Perdona que sea tan estupida… - Era Azul que se aferro con un abrazo a el – Feliz… Cumpleaños – Dijo – Y lo siento

-Gracias… - Acaricio su cabello rubio como agradecimiento.

No estaba molesto, estaba decepcionado, por momentos, pensó que el no era importante en la vida de sus amigos… Pero luego se dio cuenta de la estupides que pensaba, eran sus amigos y solo era, un cumpleaños olvidado, eso no cambiaria el hecho de que el aun los amaba como hermanos. Aunque bueno, otro cumpleaños que paso con la ausencia de palabras de sus tres mejores amigos, sea cual sea la razón del **PORQUE SIEMPRE LO OLVIDAN**, el tenia el suficiente corazón como para perdonarlos. Como dijo: "_El otro año será_".

**FIN**

_**Ya ni yo se porque carajos escribí esto xD**_

_**Como sea e.e Ojala les haya gustado**_

_**Nos vemos/Leemos! **_


End file.
